Warlock
by gjallarhorny
Summary: Found this in my Documents :)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**I found this in my Documents and just fixed it up**_

_**Thought it was a cute canon like thingy**_

_**Uhhhhh?**_

_**HAVEN'T POSTED A FAN FIC SINCE LIKE PEOPLE WERE FREAKING OUT ABOUT MY IMMORTAL**_

_**HI DESTINY COMMUNITY**_

_There's not much to say on this FFiction I guess…_

_*sweats nervously*_

_LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS YOU PRETTY THINGS!_

_E_

_N_

_J_

_O_

_Y_

* * *

**Warlock**

_**"Warlocks have long studied the Traveler, mastering some of its arcane energies. Its true purpose still remains a great mystery, but discovering truth has always driven you into the unknown. Now, our enemies are the only thing that stands between you and the lost wonders of our Golden Age."**_

* * *

_**Message Delivered: 09: 13: 36 :: The Tower Archive :: November 5**__**th**__**, 2895**_

_**Message Opened: 09: 15: 03 :: The Tower Archive :: November 5**__**th**__**, 2895**_

_**To: Zero-1**_

_**From: William Enero**_

I earned my masters from the Ishtar Academy… well, I was at Harvard and I moved to Venus where the Traveler had been at the time to join with other professors, theorists, doctors, philosophers and many others to discover what the Traveler held for us at that point in time. I was still young then, about 31 when we undertook the Warlock theory, when we discovered that the Traveler harnessed both powers from the Sun and the darkest corners of the Universe.

I don't remember who first theorized that the powers or magic that the Sun ability possessed made a sound like singing. When we saw our theories in action the solar ability made anything we used on it sizzle with a sing. Violent, of course but beautifully powerful.

The Voidwalker, we were to call it "Black Matter," but then found that its grenade type of abilities created a void that didn't exactly kill whatever it took but sent them into a void. Not like the void that we use to travel between our planets, something darker. It was mysterious too it seemed to parallel the dark side with great light. Thus the name Voidwalker.

I was 37 when we agreed on the ideas of Voidwalker and Sunsinger, people from all around were intrigued with out findings. They wanted to know how they themselves could harness it… that we didn't know. The Traveler possessed qualities for granting the powers to objects. We had seen it do so on our testing materials made out of the strongest metals and substances on Earth. Even at times the Sunsinger would disintegrate the object and Voidwalker would banish the object to...wherever.

But if inanimate objects were able to interact with the Travelers magic, why couldn't a Human be granted the powers too?

I was 45, we still hadn't developed a way that a being like us could harness the Travelers gifts. During the eight years of little to no progress on the Warlock project I was recruited to the Exodus project. It took place on Earth where the Traveler was at the time. The Exodus project was designed to build robots specified for war. I'm sure most of you have heard of it, we were preparing for what we thought was a imminent war between Earth and Mars. Luckily, nothing ever happened but we had created these robots (whom we called Exo's) about 2 million of them. They were all in a warehouse in Germany and we made a decision. We shut them off, wiped their purpose from the computer where we had planned to control them from and locked the doors of the Warehouse.

I was 49, and I still occasionally worked on the Warlock project. Many other professionals had joined the group now and I was found in the acquaintance of a young woman by the name of Chrysanthe Hathaway Vidal.

She was 29 and she had barely, and I mean a few days before, graduated from the Ishtar Academy with her masters in the philosophical arts of the Traveler and beyond. She already had a spot on the project, but she didn't start until after graduating.

Many people recognized her from her curly, curly, _curly _hair. As did I, she was my assistant for a time. But she gave a lot of input so I stopped calling her my assistant and started referring to her as sidekick. She didn't like that one bit. She wanted to assist (a.k.a bother) a member whom agreed with her obtuse ideas. She even asked to be moved to a different part of the project… but she didn't gain that.

She had interesting theories, but they were like bowling pins… they could be knocked down. I told her she needed to cement the pins to the floor before presenting something. She said it was still possible to get a strike with the pins cemented to the ground. I retorted, yes, but difficult to find a bowling ball heavy enough and a person strong enough to knock them down.

I had a month left before I'd be leaving the project to become a professor at the Academy when Chrysanthe called me. She was yelling at me, blabbering, slurring her words, I had no clue as to what she was trying to tell me.

"Hear me out!" and a mumble of words tumbled down, "Right?"

"What?" I asked, with such a brain freeze from her mumbles.

She took deep breaths and then began to talk slowly, "I've cemented the damn pins."

"Have you now?" it wasn't the first time I had heard the phrase come out of her.

"No! Hear me out! I'm serious," she sounded like a child trying to explain how the Traveler worked.

"Okay," I sat there, listening, but not putting much thought to her words. It was rude but I was 52 with barely a drop of hope left for the project.

"You've all been trying to show that we ourselves have to get or take the powers and learn how to harness them ourselves… I disagree with that, well now I do. What if… the Traveler chooses who can harness the powers, what if the Traveler itself decides. Now this is going to sound crazy but I believe that us ourselves humans have to decide that we want to be a Warlock, we have to decide when we are ready and capable of taking the magic on for ourselves."

"But we've seen how the Traveler has granted inanimate objects the magic."

"No… it's tried, all we've seen are the effects that Sunsinger and Voidwalker have on objects, and we've never seen an object throw the grenade or work with the melee attack."

I sat up, attentive, "The Traveler wants us to know its secrets but it's incapable of speaking to us directly."

"What do you want us to do? Put someone to test your theory, we could kill someone!"

"I'll do it."

I remember going into a numb like silence. I don't think I was thinking when she said that. How could I put someone in that position?

"Is that a no?" she finally said.

"Of course it is."

"I've cemented the pins, if someone is going to knock them down, then I will."

"No other members will let you attempt this preposterous idea."

"I'm at the facility."

"What!?" I jumped up.

"Experiment building, lab 9."

"Chrysanthe I order you to leave immediately."

"I'm going to do this, do you want to stay on the line?"

"Chrysanthe!"

"I'm sure of the theory! I'm 31, I have dedicated myself to the project and I've reviewed this theory, over and over and over again."

"How long have you been working on this theory? Two days?"

"Three months before I began to study for my masters," she hung up, obviously offended.

I remember how I nearly tripped as I ran to my car in attempt to stop her. It was going to take her a bit to bypass the experiment approval on the computer, I had time to stop her. She couldn't be serious, could she? She wouldn't jeopardize the project like that. She was too dedicated to it. When I arrived to the lab it was suspense in the air. It was already dark out and I had to use my cellphone light to guide me to the right doors. She had locked the door to the Lab and without my key I wouldn't be able to get in. So, I exited the hallway that lead to the lab door, turned right, took the left stairs, went through the door of the main building and then ran to the lot where I had parked.

With keys in hand I dashed back to the lab door, concerned about her safety. In my mind this could only end horribly.

The Lab is a room with computers and devices set about the room. Then there's a aisle of machinery with buttons and screens so we could manage the testing area behind a clear wall that let us observe. A steel door blocked us from entering, and it blockedme too. From this I had no acces the only thing that would be able to open it would be the code she had put in, and that could be anything. She was in there, looking up where we could observe the Traveler. I don't think she noticed me as I attempted to break the code. I went to the speaker, "Miss Vidal rethink what you're doing... you are putting yourself in danger."

She sent a glare at me, "I'll prove you wrong, this _will _work."

She wasn't going to listen to me, "Miss Vidal as a superior I am _ordering _you to-."

The young woman moved back with tumbled feet almost falling to the ground. She regained her balance and looked at me through the glass, neither her nor I said a word. She looked at her hands as if for the first time and as if she was skilled in the art of the Voidwalker she pushed her hand forward and a flash of familiar purple flashed sending a wave of air forward then back. She smiled widley, proud of what she had accomplished. She ran around happy at herself and she still hadn't said anything. I watched amazed and what I had witnessed. She jumped around and then gave an inhuman double jump that sent her up and then descended her down back to the floor.

She neared the glass towards me and put her hands out horizontally, "Tada."

I gasped, "What did you?"

She smirked with accomplishment and success, "As for the Sunsinger... I might know how to summon that," She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she brought up a ball of fire into her palm and threw it back across the room.

It resembled the sun. Bright and spherical like it, it flamed about until extinguishing itself. She jumped up again and floated down once more, entertained.

I decided not to become a professor, I retired. I believed I had reached the end of my knowledge capacity. I had seen what I thought impossible. We were so lost in Golden Age technology that we never dared looking at the Warlock project from the Travelers perspective. Had we been ignorant to the Traveler? Oblivious? Perhaps, but it proved many people wrong, even me. I thank Chrysanthe, and everyone who took part in the project. I thank the Traveler for showing me things that I only believed possible in dreams. I hope that this only enhances the idea of the power our Traveler holds. This has given light to a world of possibilities. What lies beyond our discoveries?

-2456: Golden Age, William Enero

_**Message End: Thank you for Reading.**_

_**Message options: /: scrap re you sure? Yes, No /: Hello, are you still there?/**_


End file.
